Mudblood
by Fictionandfandom
Summary: Muggle-born Dan Farfield's life was pretty simple, until Death Eaters took over the Ministry and started persecuting his kind. Now Dan is on the run, and his goal is to save Muggle-borns all over. Will he succeed? Or will be be forced to endure the same fate? This is my first fanfic. Might be good night be terrible. Rated T for violence.
1. The Muggle-born Registration Commission

**This is my first fanfic so please don't judge the extremely short first chapter. This takes place on the Harry Potter timeline from the day Lupin comes to Grimmauld Place in DH to the Battle of Hogwarts. The main character is an OC, he is not from any of the books. All credit goes to the magical and wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter One

The Muggle-born Registration Commission

Dan Farfield stared in disbelief at the front page of the Daily Prophet, his face heating up in anger. His mother was sobbing uncontrollably, while his father threw knives at a picture of Pius Thicknesse. Rufus Scrimgeour had died less then forty-eight hours ago, and the Ministry had already fallen. Dan read it again, not wanting to believe his eyes.

 _Muggle-born Register_

 _The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so called "Muggle-borns," the better to understand how they came to posses magical secrets._

 _Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when Wizards reproduce. Where no proven Wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force._

 _The Ministry is determined to root out such insurers of magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so called Muggle-born to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission._

Dan yelled in fury. He pulled out his laurel wood wand and prayed that the unicorn hair would make this spell extra powerful. "Incendio!" Dan roared. The newspaper burst into flames and disintegrated on the spot. He started pulling in his auburn hair, rage coursing through his veins.

He ran outside to his mother's rock garden and started destroying rocks to let of steam. " _Reducto_! _Diffindo_! _Defodio_!" _Expulso_!" Each rock met it's end with a jet of red light. " _Bombarta_! _Confringo_! _Reducto_!"

Dan turned back to the house. His parents were watching with fear. He strode towards them. "I need to leave"

"No!" his mum cried. "I can't have you go out there by yourself. You could die!"

"Mum, you don't understand! Once they find out I didnt submit myself they'll come after me! I can't put you in danger!"

"You'd put us in danger if you left! They would come to us to get to you!"

Dan couldn't argue with that. "Fine, but if I stay, I'm going to need to get word to the Order of the Phoenix so they can send someone to help put up defensive charms. They were never my strong suit."

Dan's dad stepped forward. "What about Hogwarts? You need to finish your education!"

Dan laughed sarcastically. "The Death Eaters have taken over the Ministry! Hogwarts is next! I wouldn't survive an hour there. I need to prove Blood Status to attend now. The real problem will be getting all the Muggle-borns into hiding as fast as possible. I have a friend in the year below me. Her name is Ginny Weasley. I could send a galleon message to her, so she can send a message to the rest of Dumbledore's Army. Then, we can start a Muggle-born saving operation. Please excuse me for a minute. I need to send a Patronus to the Order."

Dan strode to his backyard. He was surprised at his own calmness in the heat of the situation. Somehow his parents' fear gave him a clear head and confidence. He knew what he needed to do.

Dan pulled out his wand again, and focused on his happiest memory; his first kiss with Melinda, his girlfriend. "Expecto Patronum!" A silver stoat burst from the the tip of his wand. "Hello, old friend. I need a favor. Can you send this message to the Order of the Phoenix?" Dan gave the message.

As he watched the stout twist and turn in the horizon, he messaged Ginny. _Hi Ginny. Please relay this message to the rest of Dumbledore's Army. I have sent a Patronus to the Order. They will set up protective enchantments around the house because are freaking out. They want me to stay, and I'm playing_ _along for now, but in reality, I need to leave. I'm going to try to get as many Muggle-borns into hiding as possible, and I would like to be backed by Dumbledore's Army. On this subject, I hear that you have been in recent contact with Hermione Granger? She is Muggle-born, and she is probably the easiest accessible. Do you know where she is? Please reply._

 _Good Luck,_

 _Dan_

Dan's confidence had transformed into fear. Fear of the task he had set upon himself, but he knew he needed to do it. What if he failed? What if he was caught? No, he told himself. This isn't about me. It's about all the lives I can save. And with that, he went inside to go to bed

 **Like I said, this chapter was really short. For those of you who don't know, Dan's Patronus, a stoat, is a type of reddish weasel with a short tail. It has a white underbelly and a black lip. They are very vicious, so don't try to keep one as a pet. The next chapter should be uploaded really soon!**


	2. The Attack

**Sorry about the last chapter being short. Sorry for not updating. To make up for it, I decided to make this one longer and action packed. I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy! Thank you to Hufflepuff17 for reviewing!**

Chapter Two

The Attack.

Dan was awake before his parents. He made some breakfast and was in the middle of it when he heard a crack in the front lawn. Pulling out his wand, Dan ran outside to meet the intruder. He recognised him as Sturgis Podmore from the Order. But he was supposed to in Azkaban.

"What were the last words you spoke to me!" Dan cried, raising his wand

"Be on your watch," Sturgis replied.

Dan lowered his wand. "I had to check."

"Yes you did. May I come inside?"

"Sure."

The next few hours were spent putting up every protective enchantment known to wizardkind. Sturgis also went over some protective theories with Dan so that, if the need arose, he would be able to protect himself. "I've always been more of a dueller," Dan explained while eating lunch with Sturgis. His parents were now awake and cleaning the kitchen "How did you get out of Azkaban?" Dan asked.

"Mad-Eye petitioned to let me go, as I was under the Imperius Curse."

"Speaking of Mad-Eye, wouldn't he have delayed the quick Ministry takeover? What happened?"

Sturgis sighed and put down his sandwich. "Mad-Eye's dead."

Dan dropped his sandwich "What? Mad-Eye can't be dead! He's the best Auror there is!"

"Was the best Auror," Sturgis corrected sadly.

Dan couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it. He was about to make some loophole went he felt the galleon in his pocket grow warm.

"Be right back. Erm-bathroom." Dan ran upstairs and closed the bathroom door. He looked at Ginny's new message. All that was written was one word.

 _Don't_

Suddenly, Dan heard two cracks in the front lawn. What had happened to the protective enchantments? Then Dan understood Ginny's message. Don't. Don't put up the charms. Then the Ministry could detect you. The Ministry could detect all protective enchantments put up around a wizard's house. The Ministry had sent Death Eaters to his very doorstep.

Dan heard Sturgis run forward. " _Stupefy_!" a Death Eater cried. Dan heard Sturgis grunt and fall.

Dan ran outside, wand drawn. "Why did you come here!" he shouted.

"You have set up unauthorized enchantments," the Death Eater who Stunned Sturgis stated. "Why do you need enchantments?"

"To protect me from harm. Isn't it obvious?" Dan jeered.

"Why would you need protection? You have nothing to fear if you have nothing to hide."

Dan's Muggle parents chose that time to run onto the lawn.

"Ah, I see. Mudblood, are we? I see you do have something to hide. _Stupefy_! "

Dan barely managed to dodge the Stunning Spell. "Rennervate!" Dan shouted, pointing his wand at Sturgis. Sturgis came to life immediately, and fired a curse at Death Eater #1. He blocked it with ease, but his hood fell off to reveal Amycus Carrow. His sister, Alecto, shrieked as her hood fell off.

"You take Alecto and I'll take Amycus!" Dan shouted to Sturgis. "Mum, Dad, get inside. _Impedimenta_! "

Dan's curse hit Amycus square in the chest. He was lifted up in the air, then slowed down like a Time Turner had malfunctioned. After five seconds, he resumed normal speed, and went flying backwards. Amycus staggered up, dodged Dan's Disarming Spell, then fired a Killing Curse. Dan only just managed to intercept it with a Reductor Curse.

"Get inside!" shouted Sturgis. Dan obliged. There was no way he could hold his own for so long out in the open against a skilled Death Eater like Amycus.

Dan sprinted for the kit when door, while Sturgis ran to the living room door. He dodged jets of green light left and right. " _Alohamora_!" The door swung open. Dan fired a Bat-Bogey Hex over his shoulder in Amycus's direction.

Dodging another Killing Curse, Dan dove behind the kitchen counter. Amycus charged through the door. " _Expelliarmus_!" yelled Dan. His spell went wild and hit his parents' china display and it was knocked over, spilling broken pottery everywhere.

" _Confringo_!" shouted Amycus. The spell hit the five cabinets to Dan's upper left, and they exploded, raining wood and dishes everywhere. " _Expulso_!" The counter where Dan was hiding behind exploded, sending Dan crashing into the opposite wall. The force of Dan's body sent the wall crumbling down on top of him.

Amycus had just had enough time to laugh at this easy win when a wand and arm shot out of the rubble and a muffled voice shouted " _Tipo_!" There was a loud snap as Amycus's arm broke.

"Waah!" Amycus shrieked in agony.

"Aaaaah!" came a scream that sounded suspiciously like Dan's mum.

"Mum! I'm coming!" shouted Dan, now free from the pile of rubble.

"Oh no you don't!" Amycus cried, and with his unbroken arm, he waved his wand and shouted " _Briachibindo_!"

Ropes exploded out of his wand. They came into contact with Dan, knocking him down. He struggled against the bonds, but to no avail. It was too dangerous to use his wand, as it was pressed into his chest.

Amycus laughed cruelly. He pointed his wand at Dan and said " _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_!" Dan's body was lifted into the air. Amycus then repeatedly smashed him into a wall. Dan cried out in pain. "I really love this part of the job," Amycus jeered.

Dan felt like he was going to lose conscience if he was slammed into the wall one more time. Then, suddenly, his bonds cut on a shard of glass. Dan crashed to the ground, but cut his leg. " _Petrificus_ _Totalus_!" he shouted. Amycus's body went rigid, then fell to the ground. Relieved, Dan took a minute to examine his leg. It wasn't badly cut, just a scrape. It would scab over in a day or two.

Dan's mum's scream brought him back to his senses. He rushed to the living room.

The door was blocked by an overturned couch " _Flipendo_!" Dan shouted. The couch went flying, and landed on Alecto Carrow.

"Mum!" Dan ran towards her. Sturgis Podmore had been Stunned, and Dan's dad was unconscious, blood running down the side of his face. "Are you okay?"

"Fine now. I'm really worried about your father."

"He'll be fine," Dan reassured.

"How do you know?"

"I don't."

Suddenly, there was a loud BANG! Dan had to tackle his mum to avoid the flying couch. Alecto shouted " _Stupefy_!"

The spell hit Dan's mum full in the face. She collapsed into Dan's father. She seemed unhurt, so Dan put his attention on Alecto.

" _Avada_ _Kedavra_!" Dan dove to dodge the jet of green light. " _Crucio_! _Sectumsempra_!"

" _Stupefy_! _Expelliarmus_!" answered Dan with equal ferocity. The spells collided in midair with explosions that sent glass, wood, and plaster flying. " _Reducto_!"

" _Crucio_!"

" _Impedimenta_!"

" _Tipo_!"

" _Expelliarmus_!"

" _Avada_ _Kedavra_!"

They couldn't put a dent on each other. With each collision, the room became even more destroyed.

" _Flipendo_!" Alecto sent a desk flying towards Dan.

" _Expulso_!" Dan destroyed the desk. " _Impedimenta_!"

Alecto wasn't prepared for Dan's immediate retaliation. After going in slow-mo, Alecto went flying through the wall and onto the front lawn. Dan went charging after her.

Before Alecto could react, Dan shouted " _Expelliarmus_!" and her wand went flying. " _Crucio_!"

Dan had never used an Unforgivable Curse before, and now he knew what his Defense Against The Dark Arts professor had been saying when he said that you had to mean it. Dan poured out all of his anger into that curse. Alecto's screams echoed throughout the countryside. Tears poured down her face.

After a full minute of unstoppable pain, Alecto passed out. Remembering a lesson in DA, Dan shouted " _Levicorpus_!" Alecto was lifted up in the air, dangling by her ankle.

Dan breathed a sight of relief. The battle was over. No one was killed. But now the Death Eaters would come after him. And they would torture his parents for information. Unless...

Dan rushed back inside to his unconscious parents. He raised his wand and pointed it at them. Thinking really hard about what he wanted to change, Dan whispered " _Obliviate_." His parents eyes became dreamy and unfocused. Holding back tears, Dan raced upstairs. He found a hiking pack in his closet. He put an Undetectable Extension Charm on it, stuffed it with everything he needed, and ran downstairs, through the door and into the deep woods behind his broken house. Looking back one last time, Dan held up his wand and said " _Reparo_." The house mended itself. Then Dan turned around and raced into the woods.

 **Success! This chapter was good! You might have noticed two unfamiliar spells in the fight. The first one, Tipo,(tee-po) is one I made up. It's function is to break bones. The second one, Flipendo, is from the Game boy version of the Sorcerer's Stone. It's function is to send objects flying out of the way.**

 **To Hufflepuff17: Ironically, Dan is a Hufflepuff.**


End file.
